


Our own personal on the road song

by Princess_klaus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: In which Michael and Jeremy have trouble sharing the blanket on the road trip, but you know there boyfriends, hugs and cuddles are always good bargains.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 27





	Our own personal on the road song

"Stop stealing the blanket!" Jeremy complained as he kept trying to tug back the blanket for himself, while Michael just tugged back persistently "I'm not! You are!" Michael shot back. In theory Christine had a good idea,we would all sleep in the motel for the night and we would all arrive to the festival tomorrow. Michael didn't _mind_ sharing a bed with Jeremy, they did it at there sleepovers often but perhaps this time they didn't because they didn't want there friends to say something when they woke up and Michael was practically spooning Jeremy (as much as Michael didn't mind). "Where is your blanket!?" The pale boy questioned "I'm sharing mine with you!" The Filipino complained as he suddenly sat up and rested against the fading brown headboard, " oh" "Yea oh" Michael mimicked in a rather snarky manner. Jeremy went up to his boyfriend, rapped his arms around his neck and engulfed him in a hug, Michael looked evidently pissed "wanna just share body heat?" Jeremy suggested and suddenly Michael started to chuckle "that sounds so gay but yes" tHe Filipino remarked, Michael gave a small smile before letting his anger brush off as he laid down next to Jeremy, letting his body find comfort as he spooned Jeremy

~

"I'm using the key card you assholes!" Jeremy vaguely heard Christine yell through the door, "oh shit" the pale boy muttered to himself as he fluttered his eyes open. Michael was still spooning him, his arms wrapped around his torso. "We have a festival to go to people!" Christine announced as she entered before staring towards Michael and Jeremy and going "awe" 


End file.
